Academy Confessions
by Mr.Carl Clover
Summary: Carl x Makoto. This is a small one shot romance scene that I put together on the fly and I thought it'd be fun to post it. Carl finally wishes to confess his love for Makoto, with a note in her hand and a smile on her face, she goes to meet him. This is Vanilla romance at its finest ) It's kind of short and kind of cuts off, but I thought it'd be cool to post anyways P


Classroom Confession

Blazblue Pairing One-Shot by Clover

Premise: Takes place during NOL Academy arc with Carl and Makoto.

With a spring her step and a note in her hand, Makoto Nanaya found herself walking down an empty hall of the NOL academy. She was smiling sheepishly as she returned her eyes to the note, reading it for the 3rd time.

"Dear , would you please come to room 3-4 of the West Wing during lunch time? I have something really important to tell you and I can't hold it back any longer. -Carl Clover" she softly whispered to herself. She always smiled when she thought of cute little Carl. He's always so shy and quite, and so cute! She thought it was a little strange that he would write her a note though, but she decided not to give it a second thought. She had to make up a really decent excuse to get away from Noel and Tsubaki considering it was her favorite time of day.

"Sorry, I have to run and take care of something ok?" Makoto said to her two greatest friends. Noel tilted her head to the side, a puzzled expression on her face.

"But Makoto, you're the one that's always so adamant about lunch time, it must be something really, really important. Is everything ok?" Noel asked wish concern in her tone. Makoto smiles and shy'd away from her.

"No no it's nothing life threatening, calm down ok? It's just something I have to take care of," Makoto said with a wave. Before long her fluffy tail was out of sight, curiosity plaguing their minds.

It wasn't long before she finally found herself at the portal to a confession. She knocked quietly, making sure that she had the right room. She placed her very sensitive ear to the door, only to hear a soft come in muffling through it. She smiled once more with a soft blush as she slowly opened it up then gently closed it behind her. Across the room was a little figure that was lightly outputted by the half rose sun behind him. Makoto slowly made her way through the isle of desks, her tail wagging from left to right, showing her happy mood in advance.

Carl Clover was leaned against the window, his hands constantly flipping over one another anxiously. His eyes were averted from her, looking down at the floor. He was trembling softly, as if he were cold, but the room temperature was fairly warm. Finally her shadow covered Carl as she stood tall in front of him. His eyes were still averted, his face flushed red. Makoto narrowed her eyes and smile kindly as she rested a hand on Carl's cheek.

"H-hi... ," Carl's voice wavered. Makoto always liked Carl's shy demeanor, because it made him so cute and somewhat helpless. Makoto softly rested her hands on Carl's face raising his face up to look at her. Carl's eyes finally left the floor to look up into her big,chestnut eyes that were very warm and kind.

"You know you can call me Makoto little Carl, we've known each other at this academy for nearly a year now. It's silly that you are still being so formal. So, what did you want to tell me?" Makoto smiled, her tail still slowly wafting from side to side. Carl clenched his fists as his face's warmth began to irradiate towards Makoto, causing her to flinch softly.

"Mis...I mean, Makoto, um...th-there's something I've wanted to tell you for awhile, um...s-so, um..." Carl began to stutter. Makoto laughed softly to herself and wrapped her arms around little Carl, pulling him to her. His face met with the breast portion of her uniform, cushioning his head. He began to tremble and shake as he looked up at her. She grinned and narrowed her eyes once more to lock onto his.

"I'm listening little Carl, go ahead," she whispered to him. Carl's face slowly rose up to meet with Makoto's locking onto it firmly. His face was very flushed and it almost looked like he was sweating.

"I-I really like you!" he blurted out. Makoto already expected the response and continued to smile, gazing down upon him.

"Aw, that's so sweet, I really like you too Carl," she said kindly, hugging him more firmly. He continued to tremble and he slowly tried to pull from her grasp. Makoto's eyes were puzzled as she slowly loosened her grip. Carl looked up at Makoto once more, his heart racing and his arms shaking.

"Y-yes I like you, b-but I mean that...that I love you! I love you Makoto!" Carl blurted yet again, this time catching Makoto off guard. Her gaze turned from warm to stunned, her head tilting to the side.

"You...love me?" Makoto asked in return. He nooded his head up and down anxiously still shaking and staring into her eyes.

"Y-yes! I love you Makoto! I know what I am saying, I-I really mean it..."he opened up. Makoto shrugged to herself, her eyebrow cocking as she analyzed him carefully. One observation after another from her eyes came to the conclusion that he was being serious. She grinned and stooped down, her eyes meeting with Carl's at his level now. Her carefree smile and dazzling eyes made Carl lose himself in the feeling, allowing him to burst free of his shy restraints. He reached his hands behind Makoto's glistening hair and then seized her lips with his own.

Makoto's eyes widened as Carl's soft warm breath entered into her mouth, nearly taking her breath away. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pulled away from him, keeping her hands upon him. Carl's eyes were shrink wrapped in tears as she pulled away; his body continued to shake. Tears began to caress his cheeks as he looked away. Makoto then grasped a hold of his cheeks firmly and returned his eyes to hers. Her face was now serious, her smile was depleted, and her eyes were piercing through his soul.

"N-no don't cry Carl, I want you to look at me ok? Just look at me closely," she said, using her thumbs to wipe his tears. He focused his eyes on hers intensely. He blushed and his face grew full of surprise as this time Makoto closed in on Carl's face, taking his lips with her own. The kiss this time felt very soft, warm, and passionate. Makoto hummed softly as she wrapped one of her arms around Carl, pulling him in closely while the other pulled Carl's lips more firmly into her own.

Time seemed to stop for awhile as she took control of his lips, showing him the real way to kiss a girl using her soft, glistening lips. Soon she pulled her lips from his slowly, taking his breath away this time. She smiled and blushed at him as she slowly ran her fingers through his soft, golden locks, showering him in affection and warmth.

"Now that's how you kiss a girl properly, you know, I don't exactly see what you see in me. I'm clumsy, I'm a little muscular than most of the girls here, and well...I'm a beastkin, I get told how my tail and ears are so ugly all the time, only a handful of people think otherwise. I mean, it wasn..." Makoto trailed off as this time Carl's hands grabbed a hold of her cheeks, shaking her free of her insecurities.

"I don't care that you are a beastkin, you're so beautiful Makoto! And I don't care if you're clumsy or muscular, or even that you have a lot of height and age over me, I think you are perfect!" he announced confidently. Makoto was speechless. It took her at least 10 seconds to process all of the words that he had just said, causing a few tears of joy to roll down her cheeks.

"Carl...that's so sweet and beautiful of you. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. You know we can't have a serious relationship, but...I can at least show my appreciation for the love that you have for me," she said, now shyness escaping her face and mouth. Carl's eyes widened as far as they could go as Makoto grasped onto Carl's arms and lifted him off his feet, then gently placing his rear on the nearest desk, attacking his lips with her own. Carl's hand rested and gripped onto her shoulders, trying to stabilize himself.


End file.
